Satoshi Isshiki
Satoshi Isshiki (一色 慧 Isshiki Satoshi) is a 91st Generation student of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, a resident of Polar Star Dormitory and the current 7th seat of the Elite Ten Council. Appearance Satoshi has short hazel colored hair and more than often, his gray eyes are closed or half-open, displaying he carefree and benevolent attitude. While he wears standard clothes on occasion, mostly during school, he often appears in the nude, wearing nothing but an apron or assorted undergarments, even when working in the hot sun in the Polar Star Garden. Satoshi also only wears his full uniform during important events, such as an Elite 10 Council Meeting or a school function. When conducting business meetings, Satoshi wears a full dress suit. When he returns to the dormitory after school, Satoshi seemingly has the ability to instantly switch to his fundoshi, much to everyone's shock. Personality Satoshi is a benevolent senpai in Polar Star Dormitory and also a representative of the the dormitory. He cares deeply for his kouhai in the Polar Star Dormitory and often sticks out for them as many of the dorm residents are some of the best chefs in the Academy. During the 92nd Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training, Satoshi had a nightmare regarding the results of the camp, worried that they all would change dramatically and that Zenji literally did not survive the camp. At times he is comical and silly especially while he's in the dormitory, usually walking around nude or in very little clothing as a gag in the dorm. However, this may be more of a natural habit as he often works in the field with only an fundoshi on and even sleeps naked. His carefree attitude makes his well liked by the residents of Polar Star and they all enjoy being around him. Behind his benevolence and slack personality however, Satoshi can be serious and cunning whenever he is challenged. During causal challenges, he holds back to preserve and hide his true skill from other gifted chefs. His pure focus and strong tenacity made him one of the Elite 10 champions due to not only his professional and cooking skills, but also his cunning strategy to which surpassed even the harsh situation had befall against him. Despite this though, he is unwilling to challenge a Polar Star kouhai to prevent them from leaving the school as a result of a Shokugeki, as shown by Sōma's declaration to Satoshi. History Satoshi, as a resident of Polar Star Dormitory, had passed Fumio's entrance exam on his first try. During his first year during his Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training camp, he was the first person to complete the 50 meal assignment and had personally met and bonded with Gin Dōjima, earning his respect. Sometime before the end of his first year, Satoshi entered the Elite Ten Council, eventually earning the 7th seat just before the series started. Plot Soma's entry in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Satoshi was among the Polar Star residents who welcomed Sōma warmly to the hostel, while surprising Sōma through his sudden appearance on his room ceiling. Although he did called almost everyone(the exact population of the Polar Star Hostel is unknown), there were only a few residents were invited to his welcome party. Satoshi later introduced the first other members of the hostel(Ryoko Sakaki,Yūki Yoshino, Zenji Marui], Shun Ibusaki and two others students) in Zenji's room, including Megumi and he host his welcome party for everyone to celebrate. Before the party would commenced, he and the others introduced themselves each other to Soma and when the party in underway, they are enjoy themselves. With only Soma and Satoshi maintain their sober, both students chatted each other about the food and Satoshi off to made the salmon for Soma, to which Soma to found it delicious. In the same time, Satoshi tell Soma that he is informed about the rumors of his (Soma's) infamous ambitious speech to become the top from the Orientation Day Ceremony, and although he found the speech intrigued Satoshi additionally tell the Yukihira Genius that being on the top is no easy task to be achieved; while revealed himself as one of the Elite 10 much to the kouhai surprise. To see if Soma has the skills to prove his worth, Satoshi issued a challenge to cook something to impress him, which Soma accepted, while observing Soma's cooking and wonder what would Soma make. As Soma presented the dish ,Yukihira Style Mackerel Onigiri Chazuke, Satoshi found the dish seems simple which he yet he sensed something special about the dish, intrigued further on such talent would make such simple dish. It is then miracle happens as Satoshi taste Soma's dish and found it delicious, while learned over Soma's cooking style, Poêlée to make the dish and question about the knowledge (which Soma didn't know about the technique and claimed that he learn it from his father). While impressed over Soma's free style creativity, innovation and even resourcefulness to create amazing food, Satoshi seemly find Soma skills intrigued as if someone professional had taught the skills and finally approved Soma talent as one of the kind, thus began their friendship which shocked all the Polar Star gang around, thus ending the party. While clearing Zenji's room after the party, Satoshi is having an impression about his kouhai's food before he hearing about Soma's ambition to become a part of the Elite Ten Council members by replacing him. Despite his shock about Soma's challenge for his seat, Satoshi approved Soma to pursue his ambition in his usual carefree attitude and encourage him to polish his skills until the right time. In his monologue afterwards, Satoshi remarks about Soma's ambition concerned yet intriguing, claimed to his could-be rival that his ambitious announcement will be his greatest responsibility to be fulfilled because cooking is everything in this very academy. On the next day, Satoshi found Soma wake early in the hostel dinning room and requested a cooking challenge him for the duel, only to decline Soma's request as he claimed that Soma's cooking challenge isn't easy as he thought and until the Shokugeki, a traditional cooking duel in the academy when negotiations failed, is made he will not be challenged by anyone without any specific reason (though he would obliged to accept the challenge yet he would have Soma wait for the right time). he also mentioned that should an Elite Ten Council member challenged for the Shokugeki without authorization, the penalties of the lost wouldn't just and he didn't wished to see Soma gone away just yet. While other Polar Start Gang members found Soma's risky challenge for the Elite 10 seat is almost a suicide move, Satoshi instead by tell him the basic information about Shokugeki, seeing Soma is interested and fired up towards the cooking duel. While watching Soma leave with Megumi, he remarked of Soma's determination and his dream to become the Elite 10 interesting since he is one of the few student who has that burning spirit dare to dream further beyond his capabilities. He was interrupted by Shun, whom knew him long than anyone in the gang, that Satoshi never take the battle seriously and he is curious on how Satoshi fell relaxed about Soma's sudden challenge by performed his best dish. Satoshi then denied any Shun's fact and lied that he already give what he had; yet it didn't fooled Shun which led him assumed about his senpai's cunning plan. Satoshi would put the spring time as the metaphor of his future rival's journey in the academy would began and begin to think that Soma will be his intriguing challenger not just for his position, but also anticipated that Soma's ambitious announcement might make the Shokugeki much interesting in the academy. Training Camp Main Article: Hellish Training Camp Arc One morning after Sōma's first Shokugeki victory, Satoshi wake Sōma up to do the garden chores at Vegetable Farm behind the hostel, where he and Megumi pick up the harvest of his grown vegetables. After his garden chore, Satoshi joined all of the Polar Star Gang eat Megumi's prepared Three Kinds of Onigiri, which he found it delicious. As the Tōtsuki Training Camp news had arrived to the Polar Star Hostel, Satoshi further explains that even in his generation, most students were eliminated due to the camp's strict standards and regulations. With Sōma's optimistic comment that the Gang will be among other the half of students pass the camp, Satoshi is confident over the young bloods will surely succeed. Before the Gang departure for the camp, Satoshi tell them that he and Fumio would guard the hostel while they are away while wishing them good luck. While his kouhai''s still in the camp, Satoshi is having nightmares that his ''kouhai strange behaviors after the hellish camp,including Zenji's broken glasses as his "sacrifice" during the struggle in the camp. With the agony over Marui "loss", he finally woke up and realized that it is just the nightmare. Having a hunch that the camp has reached it's third day, Satoshi could only pray the Gang survived long through the day, with high hopes that none of them are eliminated in the camp. Summer Break and Elite 10 Meeting for theTootsuki Autumn Election The Summer Break is around the corner and Satoshi is proud that all the Polar Star Gang members returned safely from the camp with a smile on his face. Satoshi then explains that the most of the students use the holidays to go home or having a school trip, for example Megumi's plan to join a field trip with the Local Cuisine Community Club for researching the local delicacy. When Soma asked Satoshi's own planning during the the Summer Break, Satoshi would reply that he and the rest of the gang would stay in the Polar Star Hostel since someone like him might have serious discussion within the academy. Meanwhile in the academy, Satoshi is informed about the upcoming Tootsuki Autumn Election required all the Elite 10 Council Member's attendance to discuss the plan. As he hustled his fellow Elite 10 Council Member (9th Seat), Etsuya Eizan who was called Nakamozu earlier, Satoshi retorts to his fellow member that the participation is so important that even he cannot ignore, as the duty and obligation for the Elite 10 Council Member to do such for the name of the academy. He is then going into the Elite 10 Council Hall along with his fellow Elite 10 Council members, Erina and Eizan. Polar Star Gang Chosen for the Tōtsuki Autumn Election After the Summer Break, Satoshi came by as he would assemble his kouhai while proud of Megumi as she has finally has a good progress. In celebration, Satoshi would play ping pong with Megumi and even in 10 rounds, it ended in a stalemate. Seeing his rival is too powerful, Satoshi had to use any tactic to expose Megumi's weakness. He then tell Megumi that she has qualified to the Autumn Election which seemly ended the battle. He then told everyone that only 40 out of the 628 students would be qualified for the gourmet festival, and among the first 20 entries were Soma, Megumi, Shun and Zenji. Just he see Yūki depressed that she isn't on the list, Satoshi would tell the girls not to worry as he states that with this years exception (60 instead of 40), both girls are in the pending list for the remaining 40 spot for the upcoming Autumn Election. As the Polar Star Gang hyped up for their entries, Satoshi encourage Sōma that the Autumn Election would be his best chance to prove himself. He further asserts that should Soma failed his dream to becoming the best would be drift even further before he asks Soma if he is ready for the upcoming ordeal, which Soma answer him in a positive answer. After listened to Soma's positive answer, Satoshi would be in relief and wished him luck to succeeding the Autumn Election. Just as Soma left the Polar Star Hostel, Satoshi is then asked by Megumi about further details, which he tell Megumi that he can't spilled too much of the info to non-authorized student, further claimed that Etsuya is begin the draft for the event (without his knowledge that Sōma has already invited by Eizan himself and initially challenged by Eizan after Soma decline to bestow his service to him.). Second Meeting and the Legend's Visit Main Article:Tootsuki Autumn Election Arc In a second meeting with the Elite Ten Council members, Satoshi listened to Erina's disapprova over Sōma's entry while commenting his comment about her first irrational and rash comment, begin to tease Erina in anything happened between her and Sōma. As Erina denied such, Satoshi is then asked by Erina herself if he is supporting Sōma due to he under his faction, which Satoshi denied too. As Etsuya also supported Sōma, Satoshi would remained quiet as he begin to wonder what is in Etsuya's mind for supporting Sōma. After the return of his fellow students, Satoshi would tell his fellow kouhai that Fumio has prepared a great feast for everyone as the celebration of their chosen entries. When the others went into, Satoshi is asked by Soma about Etsuya, which he complied that he is a delinquent who is reputed with infamous ruthless aggression towards anyone who defies him and begin to wonder why would Sōma interest upon him. In the same time, Satoshi would also meet Jōichirō Saiha in the kitchen and he is honored to meet such legend that he heard so much about his legendary achievements. The both shake hands and feast on the taste made by Jōichirō , which he tastes so good that he managed to see why is Jōichirō was a legend. Fumio's further stories about both Jōichirō and Dōjima's past, including the numerous victories that risen Polar Star Hostel into it's Golden Age fame, would convinced enough to think that Mr.Yukihira's legendary accomplishments are no myth. Satoshi return from his chores and appears out of nowhere behind both Sōma and Fumio which he would found the battle between father and son interesting, and begin his role as the judges of the battle. During the cooking battle, Satoshi witness Sōma's resourcefulness as Sōma picks apples as his prime recipe and he begin to understand the Yukihira Genius's relentless challenge towards to the legends despite the failures, even with 489 failed attempts as his record, has made a jade rookie he is today; begin to impress his countless defeat to a same man may also meant learning from it to prevails. As Soma's food is done, Satoshi and the others would smell the aroma of the food and found it so sweet as it seemly stimulate the apatite. Just as they taste the food and found it so delicious that they would imagined that they are in the ballroom and begin to wonder what would maintain the apple crunch as he claimed that if apple cooked any longer it will made the apples too mushy to be eaten. As it is Jōichirō turn, Satoshi would highly anticipate the dish made by the legend, without his knowledge that Jōichirō would make his special Ramen . While taking a munch on the Ramen, Satoshi found both the soup, noodles and even the ingredient taste so delicious that he would finish the food in one go. Afterwards, Satoshi would vote his choice for Jōichirō which resulted the legend's victory. After the duel, Satoshi come forth to Soma and tell him an hurtful yet truth; although he is intrigued over he found Soma's Apple Risotto, he found it least satisfied and further explained that he need something delicious to energize himself after his hard chores, and claimed Jōichirō's Ramen is a perfect match for satiable appetite and refreshing in the same time. He is also witness that the aftermath of the battle has solidifying both Sōma and Megumi resolution to win the Autumn Election. Soma's solo practice for Curry Dishes Several days after Jōichirō;s departure and the rest of the kouhai returned for personal training, Satoshi remain in the hostel alone with Soma and Fumio. On August 25th early morning, Satoshi found Soma's room remained light on and saw Soma has been working on an experiment since nights before. Just as he curious about Soma's curry, Satoshi is amazed about the curry's colors and aroma and he found the works interesting, not before Soma would try to add a little flavor to improve his curry but the fatigue has gotten into him and fallen asleep. While seeing the Yukihira Genius now in his deep sleep after the exhaustion, Satoshi couldn't help but to amazed by Soma's persistence and eager to learn; prompt him to think that Soma's experience of his 490th defeat has changed him drastically. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round As the Preliminary Round has finally commences, Satoshi is now accompany Orie Sendawara, the other half of the prestigious Sendawara Twins and the head judge of the, and he is flirted and convinced to be her "plaything" (which mean her staff), which he decline the offer even Orie tell him that she will use her amount of fortune to "purchase" him. While insist not to be moved by the fortune and tends to ease Orie's mind, Satoshi would have the Second Curry Queen to take the view to the students instead her about her initial impression of the participants in the Block much to her dismay much to the Second Curry Queen's dismay. As the decision was made by Orie and ordered to them "all" , Satoshi is told by Orie that she chose enlisted participants,anyone but Megumi is due to her "lack of grace" and "show no promise" which she begin to see Megumi's clumsiness during the cookery battle and deemed her not a chef material. Instead of complaining, Satoshi smiles in an confident manner while insist that the Second Curry Queen has been picky to select the top 4 without see the true potential behind Megumi's slow moves, further insists Orie not to judge a book by it's cover yet, which prompt Orie to rethink her decision and open to his words; indicated that he will show Megumi's true potential which Orie missed and see her as a surprising talent for everyone. As Megumi is found her new found courage and confidence and slice the angle fish with fast and precise cutting, Satoshi smiles with pride as he know well that Megumi's personal growth has improve. During the judgement time, Satoshi observed the scene until Megumi's turn to present her dish. When Megumi's presentation has surprise both judges and the crowd, who were skeptic about Megumi's skills before, and rewarded her 88 points and advances to the Main Tournament, Satoshi is proud by about her presentation and even remarked that Megumi's potential has finally recognized. As the Block B Preliminary Round has concluded, Satoshi goes to the Block A to observe the remaining presentation, in which he is amazed that Akira Hayama's presentation has given a full points from other judges. Coincidentally, he found Erina standing within the VIP Room and asked her if she came to see Sōma's presentation, much to Erina's denial. Together with Fumio and Erina, Satoshi would witnessed Sōma's turn for his presentation. During Sōma's presentation, Satoshi remarked that Sōma used his past failing experiences, his close call during the Training Camp and his 490th defeat against Jōichirō, as his presentation. Like Fumio, Satoshi is proud that Sōma reach 93 points as his final score and advances to the Main Tournament. Road to the Main Tournament After the Satoshi joined the Polar Star Gang's party in Zenji's room while congratulated both Sōma and Megumi's qualification to the Main Tournament, with Ikumi Mito and the Aldini Twins (Takumi & Isami) as their special guest. In his remark, this year Main Tournament will be decides which 92nd Generation First Years (except Erina) to be the strongest of all and it would be epic. During the party, Satoshi tell Sōma about the business he runs with the vegetables grown at Polar Star and asked if Sōma and Megumi would like to join him, which both of his kouhai agree. Satoshi would continued to run the party until daybreak. The next morning, Satoshi wake both Sōma and Megumi up for his business trip in his business suit. He later revealed to both Sōma and Erina informs them that the plants in Polar Star Dormitory were partially given to this particular cooking club under business deals and the trio were to act as emergency substitute teachers due to the original teachers' injury. While Sōma and Megumi were tasked to teach the kids' class, Satoshi would teaches the adult class. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Main Tournament A day before the Main Tournament, Satoshi, along with Erina and Etsuya awaits for Sōma's arrival and he informed Sōma that bento would be his theme for his first battle. Satoshi is also witnessed Sōma's casual conversation with Erina, and he is surprised that Erina would raise her tone to counter Sōma's words. Satoshi was also present for Megumi and Ryō's match, where Ryō has selected his theme dish without hesitation. Semifinals Satoshi was at Senzaemon side as he thanked him for being the judge for the Main Tournament's Quarterfinals. As Senzaemon asked if there were other judges who join the Main Tournament, Satoshi could only tell the director that they were too busy. Cooking Style Satoshi's cooking style or forte is currently unknown aside from a single dish he cooked for Sōma's welcoming party. However, Satoshi's skill and cooking prowess has made him the current 7th seat of the Elite Ten Council, signifying his hidden strength. However, he has shown great knowledge in various cooking techniques which are unknown to most Tōtsuki freshmen, showing some specialized knowledge. Miscellaneous Skills *'Professional-Level Ping-Pong'-Satoshi is an incredibly skilled Ping Pong player and is one of the best players in the Polar Star Dormitory along with Megumi. Satoshi can compete toe-to-toe with Megumi who is widely considered to be already a professional by many athletic scouting organizations. He specializes in cuts and chops in his play style. Shokugeki Records Other non Shokugeki cooking duels Clubs *Elite Ten Council - 7th seat Trivia *Satoshi ranked 8th in the first popularity poll with 412 votes. *Satoshi literally means Wisdom, reflecting his nature as the Senpai of the Polar Star Dormitory. Isshiki means One Color. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Polar Star Dormitory Students Category:Elite Ten Council Category:91st Generation Students